


Forever

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Glee, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Community: femslash10, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a special night for the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shyath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shyath).



> Date: 2 September 2010  
> Word Count: 1343  
> Written for: [](http://femslash10.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash10**](http://femslash10.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Recipient: [](http://shyath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shyath**](http://shyath.livejournal.com/) [pinch hit piece]  
>  Summary: It's a special night for the two of them.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Consider all of Season 1 of _Glee_ fair game, as well as both the musical and book versions of _Wicked_.  
>  Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Glee", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Ryan Murphy Productions, Twentieth Century Fox Television, and Fox Network. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Glee", Fox, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The original idea of the Brittany/Santana part of this story was all [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) 's fault. The rest of this story? All me and my muses. This was definitely something different for me, and rather fun. I may continue something with this down the line… I dunno…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always coming thru in a pinch…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

The night sky is cloudy, and I'm not sure why Glinda has insisted we go stargazing _right now_. The Lurlinemas revelers will be polluting the air with their bonfires and torches, making stargazing completely useless even if it wasn't so overcast. And yet, there is no possible way to say no to Glinda when she turns _that_ pout on me. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she's working some sort of spell on me every single time she puts on that brilliantly crafted moue.

"Come _on_ , Elphie," she whines prettily, batting her lashes at me. "We'll be late and miss it!"

"Miss what, my sweet?"

She doesn't answer me as she runs off, stopping every few feet to make sure I'm still behind her. I, of course, have no recourse but to follow her. Truth be told, I'd follow her to the ends of the earth and back, if she'd but ask it of me. Thankfully, there's just enough glow from the aforementioned bonfires and torches that I can make out the overgrown path beneath my feet as I trail after Glinda.

Finally she stops in a clearing within the woods with a delighted squeal. The basket she's been carrying is dropped before she turns to take the pack from my back. Humming softly, she shakes out the blanket from my pack and settles happily to unpack the picnic meal from the basket. Sinking onto the corner of the blanket, I watch her go about her work. Before long, the tune she's humming fills my mind and I vaguely have that thought of being bewitched again.

"Elphie? Elphaba, wake up!"

"Hmm?" is all I can muster until she shakes my shoulder.

"You're going to miss it!" Her voice takes on an insistent tone that cannot be easily ignored.

Blinking blearily, my eyes take a moment or so to focus first on her face, then on the muted colors in the sky. "What is that?"

"The Queen's Lights. They only happen once every five thousand years. Were you not paying attention at all in class this last month?"

"Apparently not," I murmur, mesmerized by the undulating swirls of color crossing the heavens, marred here and there by the rain-heavy clouds. "It's so beautiful."

Glinda's knowing giggles fade to the background as I try to make sense of the celestial show above us. A tune begins to play out in my mind, timed with the movements of the lights. Time seems to slow as the show continues, my body's rhythms matching it.

"Elphie? Elphaba? How can you sleep through the very best part of this?"

#####

"Santana! Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" I jolt up, forehead smacking into Brittany's with a resounding thud. "Ow! Damn it, Brit! Not so close!" I growl, reaching up to rub the tender lump forming on my forehead.

"No! Don't touch it!"

"What?" I stare up at her and squint at the explosion of icy blue and shiny crystals. "What in the hell?"

"You'll smear your makeup, and I did not spend the last two hours applying all of this green on your skin to have you mess it up."

Makeup? Right. The charity costume party thing. Blinking again, I glance down to see that green coats my chest, shoulders, and arms. And obviously it's on my face, too. Brittany had already tamed my hair into a thick braid before she started applying the green makeup. This whole costume party charity thing that Berry came up with for Halloween really kind of sucks, but Brittany's always loved Halloween. And really? When she turns those pretty blue eyes on me, I can't say no. How else would I have been talked into playing Brittany's favorite bad guy? I'm surprised she didn't have Berry do it, since she can actually, you know, sing the songs? Then again, if Man-Hands actually kissed my Brit, I'd have to kill her, and that would probably piss off the rest of Glee club. It'd certainly cheer up Coach Sylvester, that's for sure.

"Are you finished yet, B?"

Brittany leans back to study me critically. Say what you want about how she's just another pretty dumb blonde -- and I have a lot of times -- but she's actually really good at what she does. And doing makeup is one of her better skills. Of course, Kurt taught her a bunch of new tricks, which is how I got talked into this get-up. With practiced ease, Brittany's fingers manipulate the sponge to add more color to my skin until she's satisfied.

"This stuff is…" I don't have the right words to describe what this makeup feels like. Those women that play this character on Broadway and stuff? The ones that have to wear this makeup on a daily basis practically? They're made of way stronger shit than I am.

Brittany leans in, dabbing the sponge against the lump on my forehead as gently as she can. "I'm putting on as light a coat as I can, okay?"

Scowling pitifully, I nod and take a small measure of comfort in the fact that, while she's bent over fixing my makeup, I have an unhindered view down into her cleavage. If nothing else, that dress does wonders for her figure. "Take your time," I murmur, fighting the urge to spread some of this green crap on her clean, pale skin.

Brittany chuckles and finishes with the green makeup before grabbing the powder. I have to fight sneezing from the cloud of powder she's kicking up around me. But if it means that green shit won't smear while we're at the charity event, I'm all for it. Wait a minute! How set is this stuff gonna be?

"Relax," Brittany mutters. "Kurt gave me the stuff to get this makeup off. And yes, I'll be in the bathroom with you while we get you de-greened and cleaned." Before I can fully visualize that particular comment, she's tugging at the front of my tank-dress. "Stand up. Time to get you in the rest of your costume."

Gamely letting her pull me to my feet, I wait patiently as she does up my boots, then do what I can to help her get me into the bulky yet surprisingly comfortable costume, hat and all. Once she's finished with my costume, she moves to complete her own outfit. Whistling low under my breath as she twirls around in front of me, I grin broadly.

"You know, B, I'm kinda glad you dragged me to see _Wicked_ with you," I say appreciatively. "I never would have thought you could pull off that look so damned well, but it looks great on you!"

She glances down at her outfit, twirling again. "You think so?" she asks happily. "It's so shiny and feels like rainbows! And you look so much like Elphaba, it's kinda scary." She giggles suddenly and leans in conspiratorially. "You realize, we're gonna win the costume contest, right? There's no way anyone can beat this. Well, except maybe Kurt, but c'mon--"

"He's gay," we say in tandem and laugh.

"Jinx," I say, stretching out a hand to link pinkies with her. "You owe me a favor now, but not a Coke."

"Okay! What do you want?"

I pause a moment, tapping my chin with a finger. "How about we go to the charity thing, then I'll get my favor later on, okay?"

"Okay!"

Before we leave, I shift over so we can take one last look at ourselves in the mirror. We really look like Elphaba and Glinda in these outfits, which makes that weird dream of mine even more real than I'm really comfortable with. There was no happy ending for Elphaba and Glinda in the book or the play. I don't want to have that kind of ending with Brittany and take a deep breath to settle the weird, heavy butterflies in my stomach, then lean over and brush the tip of my nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. "You and me, B, forever, right?"

"Forever."


End file.
